


if you'll be my star, i'll be your sky

by ohallows (dean_n_pie)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Second person POV, Soulmates, mentions of other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: Do you ever get bored of this, you ask one night, lying under the stars. He pulls you closer to his side and kisses your temple. You can feel his smile.Never, he says, never.





	if you'll be my star, i'll be your sky

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing

From the first moment you met, you knew that he was it, that he was the one your heart would be tied to for eternity. Your grandmother would tell you of reincarnation and soulmates as you sat by her side in front of the fire, and the only image you could see was his. 

"Souls pick one another, sometimes," she said, her hand absentmindedly touching her neck where a necklace hung, looking like molten gold in the firelight. "And if the bond is strong enough, it can carry you through lifetimes."

You've never been a particularly religious person, but if you could have him by your side for all of eternity then you would have to thank whatever god made it so. 

He has bright eyes and a smile like the sunrise, and when he looks at you it's like you're _his_  sun, and you think you could give up the sun and the stars as long as he kept looking at you like that. You may not understand it at times, but the soft whispers he gives to you at night help you understand. 

You can feel it when you lay next to him, when his heartbeat pounds against your chest in a staccato rhythm, when your heartbeat speeds up to match it. His hand tangles in your hair and he laughs, pressing his mouth against yours as you think _This could be forever_.

You grow old together in this life and the laugh lines around his eyes match the crow's feet around yours. There are children and grandchildren and friends and family and you lean against his side and smile, because even when this life ends you know that you'll carry him with you to the next one. 

He doesn't believe, not like you do, but he whispers against your skin at night, soft words, promises, declarations, and even if he doesn't believe you know that all he wants is to follow you into the next life too. 

You don't know how to tell him that you'll be the one following him, because he lets off a light impossible not to see even on the darkest day, in the cloudiest night with no hint of moon or stars. 

Leaving him in this life isn't hard; you know you'll find him again.

 

\--

 

Lifetime after lifetime, you find him again and again, and you learn that your grandmother is always right. It's not always as you expect it to be, but there hasn't been a single lifetime yet in which you don't see him, in which you don't love him, in which he doesn't love you back. 

In some lives it takes longer than others, but you'd wait an eternity just to see the way his eyes light up when he sees you for the first time, when you know that he _remembers_. 

It's never the same. Sometimes he runs to you, holds you close. Sometimes you run to him and just stand there, in awe, before you can't do anything more than cling on to him and not let go. Sometimes you wait, wait days or weeks because he can't get to you, you can't get to him, but it's okay because you know, somehow, that your paths will always meet, and stay intertwined. 

 

\--

 

_Do you ever get bored of this_ , you ask one night, lying under the stars. He pulls you closer to his side and kisses your temple. You can feel his smile. 

_Never_ , he says, _never_.

 

\--

 

It could only have lasted so long. The beauty, the love. The pure storybook ending of it all, finding each other in each life. It was never going to last. 

 

\--

 

The first life he doesn't love you in is hard. You've been together for so long, through so many lifetimes, you don't think you remember how to be with anyone other than him. You watch from afar as he dances with his betrothed, as he marries her, as he has his own children, and as he grows old. You're his best friend, and you've known each other for years, ever since you were little children. 

In some lives he doesn't remember who you are and what you were to each other; this is one of them, and you don't know how to deal with it.

There's no light of recognition. His eyes pass over you like you're another random stranger - _you are_  - and it feels like you're dying, because your grandmother is never wrong, but what if this is it, what if it's the end? 

What if the last life you spent with him in your arms was the last one you were ever going to have?

Every time you see him in that life you pray to see the spark of recognition flare in his eyes, the way his smile will stretch wider, wider, when he notices you. 

It never comes. You can't bring yourself to go up to him; hearing the confusion and lack of emotion in his voice isn't something you care to do. 

It's a short life for you. You don't know if it is for him.

 

\--

 

After a few of these lives in a row you learn how to survive, how to look at him everyday and understand that he might not remember you, he might not love you, but that he will again. You move on, you fall in love with a boy who talks like every word might be his last and who drags you along on adventure after adventure, never stopping to rest. You love a girl with hair like gold, sitting together on docks and porches and watching the sun set together, watching her hair burn golden in the light of the setting sun. There are others, too, but these are the ones you remember the most. The ones who follow you through lives. 

It gets easier, the more you learn. The more you remember. The more people you meet, the more they help you. 

Once your world revolved around him. It still does, but you find that you no longer stop spinning if he isn't around. 

In some lives, even, you can talk to him, make passing conversation, and not feel as though your lungs are being pulled out of your chest. 

It gets better. You get better. The world keeps spinning. 

You live.

 

\--

 

Your favorite lives are the ones in which he remembers, in which he's been looking for you just as long as you've been looking for him. When he runs to you without hesitation, without thought, and grabs you, whispers that he's sorry it took so long, and it's all you can do to hold him back just as tightly. 

 

\--

 

In another life you are reunited once more. He's your prince and then your king, but his smile still reminds you of the sunrise and, oh, sometimes you think you might die without it. You're the head of his knights and there can never be anything between you, not on paper, but that doesn't matter, not when he's pulling you into his arms at night and breathing love and commitment along your skin. He doesn't remember you in this life, but that's okay. You remember enough for the both of you, and you love him enough for it to not even matter. He loves you back, which makes it all the sweeter. 

He takes a queen in this life, a yellow-haired princess in love with an archer, and you all conspire together, ignoring rules and edicts and him sneaking off to see you while the archer comes to see her princess. 

The kingdoms flourish and you love him, you love him, you love him. 

 

\--

 

Most of your lives are fuzzy, now. It's harder to remember the older ones, but the one you'll never forget is the moment you first saw him, back in that first life. All these years, all these lives later, and you can still see him standing there, sunbeams shining off him like he was made to be a god. 

 

\--

 

Not all lives are happy, even when he remembers you. In one life you run across rooftops at night, and he is super, and he dies. 

It's not your least favorite life, but it's close. 

You lose too many people, and then most of them return, but you can't stop thinking about how easy it is to lose those you love and how easy it is for them to never return. 

In this universe your family is as big as it has ever been, even back in your first life when you ran around with your brothers and sisters all day long. You have brothers and sisters and pets and cousins and friends, and they are all your family. 

But he is gone. He is gone and you grieve and you lose more people you love, people you care about,

and even the family you have isn't enough anymore. 

You go through the motions and it's like the sun is gone from your life. 

But then he returns, blazing a path to you and you alone and you gasp when he kisses you, because it was something you never thought you would have again in this life but he's here, he's here in front of you and you can't believe it. 

So you kiss him again, and again, and the boy with red-brown hair politely reminds you that you both should be helping them fight and the girl with yellow hair who loved the archer is loudly agreeing. 

It's like the clouds part and you smile for what may be the first time in weeks, months, _years_... and you jump back into the fray.

 

\--

 

Your grandmother was right, you think, but it's so much more than that. He is not the only one who follows you from life to life - there are others, and they are just as important to you as he is and you love them the same. Who said soulmates could only be one person, could only be romantic, could only stay the same? The boy who talks like the world is ending, the girl with golden hair and a heart big enough for the world, the brothers who you find and refuse to let go of, the sister who always seems to find you no matter what, all of the people you meet and remember and sometimes get lucky enough to have them remember you too - they are all your soulmates, and your grandmother was right. Some bonds transcend lifetimes. 


End file.
